Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah Mikaelson jest piękną i beztroską Pierwotną, drugą córką Esther i Mikaela oraz byłą miłością Stefana Salvatore. Jest również przyrodnią siostrą Klausa oraz siostrą Finna, Elijah, Kola, Freyi i Henrika. Po śmierci Henrika stała się najmłodszą z rodzeństwa. Posiada swój własny dom w Mystic Falls, jednakże na razie w nim nie mieszka, ponieważ wyjechała do Nowego Orleanu, by dołączyć do swoich braci. Aktualnie Rebekah znajduje się w ciele czarownicy. Historia |-|X wiek= frame|left|Mała Rebekah i jej zabawka od Klausa. Rebekah to jedna z dwóch córek Mikaela i Esther. Jest szósta z siódemki rodzeństwa, a po śmierci Henrika stała się najmłodsza w rodzinie. Niewiele wiadomo o życiu Rebekah przed przyjazdem do Nowego Świata. Wiemy, że mieszkali na terenie dzisiejszego Mystic Falls, w pokoju z wilkołakami, co zmieniło się, gdy podczas pełni Niklaus i Henrik poszli obserwować przemianę Dzieci Księżyca. Tej samej nocy zabiły one najmłodszego Mikaelsona. Strata Henrika bardzo dotknęła jego rodzeństwo i rodziców, dlatego Esther za namową męża przemieniła dzieci i Mikaela w wampiry, dzięki czemu byli w stanie się obronić w razie zaatakowania przez wilkołaki. Nic nie podejrzewając, Rebekah i jej bracia wypili do kolacji wino zmieszane z krwią Tatii. Kiedy to zrobili, Mikael przebił ich mieczem, a później zmusił do wypicia krwi, aby zakończyć proces przemiany. thumb|220px|"Razem jako jedność, zawsze i na wieczność".Z czasem rodzeństwo zaczeło zdawać sobie sprawę o słabościach ich daru. Natura zwróciła się przeciwko nim - kwiaty rosnące pod Białym Dębem (werbena) parzyły skórę. Słońce ich paliło, uniemożliwiając spacer za dnia. Ponadto nie mogli wejść do czyjegoś domu bez zaproszenia. Jednak najgorszym utrapieniem stało się pragnienie - aby przeżyć musieli pić ludzką krew, to ona dawała im nieśmiertelność i siłę. Później Mikaelsonowie dowiadują się, że Białe Drzewo, które nadało im nieśmiertelność jest w stanie je zabić,co sprawia, że rodzina spala je, chcąc pozostać niepokonanymi. W późniejszym czasie ginie ich matka, Esther. Wszyscy myślą, że zrobił to ich ojciec, Mikael, który według tej wersji wydarzeń nie mógł znieść myśli, iż jego żona go zdradziła, dlatego "złamał jej serce, tak jak ona złamała jego". Prawda wychodzi na jaw setki lat później. Rebekah i Elijah zostają z Klausem, i obiecując sobie, że będą ze sobą zawsze i na wieczność. |-|1114= Rebekah razemthumb|left|185px|Rebekah poznaje Alexandra, w którym się zakochuje. ze swoimi braćmi, Elijah i Klausem, zamieszkali we Włoszech. Powszechne w tym czasie było palenie czarownic, polowania na wampiry oraz wilkołaki. Rebekah poznaje pewnego łowcę wampirów, Alexandra, w którym bardzo szybko się zakochuje. Rebekah i Alexander planują ślub, a w międzyczasie ona i jej bracia starają się dowiedzieć od niego kim jest i co robi Bractwo Pięciu. Okazuje się, iż łowca wie kim naprawdę jest jego narzeczona i jej bracia. Podczas jednej z nocy, które Alexander spędzał z Rebekah, wbił jej w sztylet w pierś. Następnie on i reszta Bractwa Pięciu zakradają się i chwilowo zabijają Pierwotnych za pomocą sztyletów z prochem z Białego Dębu. Klaus z powodu swojej wilczej natury nie jest na to podatny, i w porywie furii zabija każdego członka Bractwa Pięciu, łącznie z Alexandrem. Niklaus jest wściekły na siostrę, że wydała ich w zamian za lekarstwo na wampiryzm. Poszukiwanie owego lekarstwa staję się głównym tematem czwartego sezonu.thumb|185px|Rebekah nie może uwierzyć, że Niklaus zabił jej ukochanego. Mimo wszystko Rebekah pochowała Alexandra z mieczem, w Kościele, w którym mieli się pobrać. |-|1359= Według pamiętnika Elijah, Rebekah straciła większość swojego człowieczeństwa i stała się zupełnie obojętna na brutalność. |-|1492= Rebekah towarzyszyła braciom w Anglii. Poznała Katerinę, która ma być złożona w ofierze, aby złamać klątwę Niklausa. Sobowtór Petrovej jednak ucieka, a tym samym niszczy braterską więź Klausa i Elijah, który zakochał się w niej, za co Rebekah zaczyna ją nienawidzić i nie wybacza jej tego do dnia obecnego. |-|XVIII wiek= frame|Rebekah po posiłku na członkach załogi. Po ucieczce ze Starego Świata (Hiszpania prawdopodobnie) od Mikaela, Rebekah wraz z Klausem i Elijah przepłynęli cały świat, aż przybyli w roku 1711 do Nowego Orleanu. Po dopłynięciu do wybrzeży miasta, Pierwotni zabili wszystkich członków załogi na pokładzie statku, jedynie oszczędzili jednego, który zajął się ich bagażem. Kolejne retrospekcje z życia Rebekah z XVIII ukazane są w odcinku The Casket Girls, kiedy to chroni dziewczęta, które przybyły do Nowego Orleanu w nadziei, by poślubić właściwych mężczyzn, lecz ich życie nie zakończyło się zbyt szlachetnie. Ona ocala dziewczęta zabijając ludzi, którzy czekali na nie i bierze je pod swoją ochronę. |-|XIX wiek= W 1820 roku, Rebekah, Klaus i Elijah mieszkali w Nowym Orleanie, płacąc złotem gubernatorowi, aby utrzymać istnienie wampirów w sekrecie. Ich siostra szybko zakochała się z wzajemnością w synu gubernatora, Emilu. Dziewczyna zamierzała przemienić go w wampira, ale nie uzyskała aprobaty swoich braci. Niklaus twierdził, że zawsze chce zmienić każdego, w kim się zakochuje, i gdyby tak za każdym razem robiła, zabrakło by ludzi. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah i Elijah przypatrują się Klausowi.Dodał też, że nikt nie jest dla niej wystarczająco dobry, po czym zabił go, przez co Rebekah popadła w rozpacz. Kilka dni później troje Pierwotnych uczestniczyło w pogrzebie Emila. Klaus zauważa czarnoskórego chłopca, który rzuca jabłkiem w mężczyzny, który bił go chłostą. Mikaelson zabija oprawcę chłopca, następnie pyta go o imię, lecz on odpowiada, iż jest niewolnikiem i nie ma imienia. Klaus nazywa go Marcellusem, natomiast Elijah szepcze do Rebekah, że "być może to jest nadzieja dla naszego brata po tym wszystkim." Marcel nie długo po tym dołącza do rodziny Mikaelsonów i zaczyna podkochiwać się w Rebekah. thumb|220px|Pocałunek Marcela i Pierwotnej. W 1835 roku, Marcel jest w końcu dorosły i walczy z Rebekah na szpadle. Próbuje pocałować Pierwotną, jednak zostaje zatrzymany przez Klausa. Desperacko błagając Klausa, by pozwolił mu być z Rebekah, Klaus wciąż zabrania mu, by cokolwiek go łączyło z jego siostrą. Jednak ten zakaz nie powstrzymał Marcela do dalszego spotyka się z Pierwotną. Po tym jak Klaus dowiedział się, że oboje romansują ze sobą, postanawia ukarać ich, zasztyletowując Rebekah. |-|XX wiek= frame|Rebekah w 1922 rokuRebekah i Klaus, wędrując z miasta do miasta, trafiają do Chicago. Tam poznają Stefana Salvatore, wtedy znanego jako Rozpruwacza. Rebekah natychmiast się w nim zakochuje ze wzajemnością, a dla Klausa staje się on najlepszym przyjacielem. Niestety, wciąż podążający za Klausem, z zamiarem uśmiercenia go, Mikael, ojciec Rebekah i ojczym Klausa, trafia na ich ślad i wpada razem z policją do baru Glorii. W całym zamieszaniu dziewczyna gubi naszyjnik Pierwotnej Wiedźmy. Chcąc chronić siebie i siostrę, Klaus wymazuje pamięć Stefanowi. W czasie wyjazdu, Rebekah buntuje się przeciwko bratu. Ten daje jej wybór: on albo Stefan. Dziewczyna wybiera ukochanego, a Klaus, chcąc ją zatrzymać, przebija ją sztyletem. Budzi ją dopiero 90 lat później, gdy jest mu potrzebny jej naszyjnik. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 3= Następnie Klaus i Stefan zabierają Rebekah na zakupy, by mogła kupić sobie coś nowoczesnego. Pierwotna była zbulwersowana zarówno nowoczesną modą jak i muzyką. Później Klaus, Stefan i Rebekah przychodzą do Glorii by ta za pomocą Pierwotnej odnalazła naszyjnik. frame|left|Rebekah całuje Stefana.Rebekah rozmawia ze Stefanem, który mówi jej, że pamięta, że w latach 20. ona i Klaus uciekali przed kimś i pyta się o to. Pierwotna jednak mówi mu, że nie może o tym z nim rozmawiać i go całuje. Rebekah domyśla się, że Stefan nie jest po ich stronie, dlatego idzie z tym do Klausa i mówi mu, że pytał również ją o Mikaela. Kiedy w trójkę powracają do Mystic Falls, Rebekah informuje Stefana, że Klaus wie, że sobowtór wciąż żyje, choć powinna być dawno martwa i że na pewno nie będzie dla niej łaskawy. Stefan próbuje ją zaatakować, ale jako Pierwotna obezwładnia go i a "akcie zazdrości" wbija mu bal. Później w liceum Rebekah spotyka Caroline i Tylera. Ogłusza wampirzycę, natomiast Tylera zabiera do Klausa. [thumb|220px|"Pierwotna [Petrova była znacznie ładniejsza."]] Po tym jak Klaus nakarmił swoją krwią Tylera, a później go zabił, Rebekah bierze go i zostawia przy Caroline. Później znudzona Rebekah przegląda telefon Caroline i znajduje zdjęci, na którym znajduje się Stefan wraz z Eleną, która ma na sobie jej naszyjnik. Wściekła idzie do swojego brata na salę gimnastyczną i informuje go gdzie może być naszyjnik. Później grozi Elenie i każe jej zdradzić lokalizację wisiorka, lecz ona mówi jej, że nie wie gdzie on jest, ponieważ Katherine go ukradła. Pod koniec odcinka Rebekah rozmawia z Klausem o Elenie i o jego chęci stworzenia armii hybryd. Jest rozczarowana tym, że Klaus chce stworzyć więcej hybryd, by tylko nie zostać sam. Klaus zmienia temat i wysyła Rebekah po samochód. Podczas, gdy jej nie ma, Damon przychodzi do Klausa, aby go poinformować, że Mikael jest w drodze do Mystic Falls, by go zabić, powodując tym samym ucieczkę Hybrydy, pozostawiając samą Rebekah w mieście. frame|left|Rebekah i Caroline w liceum. Kolejnego dnia, Rebekah wprowadza się do pensjonatu Salvatorów i zapisuje się do liceum Mystic Falls, rzekomo by mieć oko na Tylera. Rebekah również dołącza do składu cheerleaderek i otwarcie mówi Caroline, że jest zainteresowana jej życiem, zwłaszcza jej chłopakiem, praktycznie deklarując jej wojnę. Wieczorem tego samego dnia, Rebekah przychodzi na imprezę rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, gdzie Damon chce odciągnąć jej uwagę, lecz Rebekah dostrzega, że coś jest nie tak i postanawia go ugodzić. Później pojawia się z nieznaną dziewczyną w domu Tylera i nakłania go, by skosztował trochę świeżej krwi. Kiedy Rebekah jest w szkole i ćwiczy ze składem cheerleaderek, zauważa Elenę i pyta się jej czego chce. Elena mówi jej, że już zna historię jej rodziny z rysunków na ścianie jaskini. Później obie spotykają się i Rebekah prosi Elenę by pomogła jej wybrać sukienkę na szkolną potańcówkę. thumb|220px|Rebekah dowiaduje się, że to Klaus zabił jej matkę.Kiedy panna Gilbert ją ignoruje i zadaje pytanie odnośnie historii Pierwotnych, Rebekah chwyta jedną z modelek i przykłada do jej szyi kły, by ją ugryźć. Elena szybko mówi, że powinna wybrać czerwoną, satynową sukienkę, a Rebekah puszcza wolno nieznaną dziewczynę. Później kiedy obie schodzą po schodach, Rebekah ujawnia, że naszyjnik, który miała Elena należał kiedyś do jej matki, Pierwotnej Czarownicy. Pod koniec odcinka, Rebekah dowiaduje się, że to Klaus był tym, który zabił ich matkę, a nie Mikael, co powoduje, że wybucha płaczem i nie może pogodzić się z tym, że jej brat, którego tak kochała mógł coś takiego uczynić. Po tym jak pomogła, by Klaus wrócił z powrotem do miasta i się skonfrontować ze swoim ojczymem, Mikaelem, Elena pomaga Rebekah w przygotowaniu do szkolnej potańcówki. Elena daje jej naszyjnik, który kiedyś był jej matki i gdy już jej zakłada na szyję, nagle wbija jej w plecy sztylet z popiołu dęba białego, który neutralizuje ją. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah zostaje zasztyletowana przez Elenę. Później Elena oddaje zneutralizowaną Rebekah do Klausa, który w zamian miał oszczędzić życie jej bratu oraz informuje go, że Rebekah zna prawdę o swojej matce. Klaus początkowo postanawia odsztyletować młodszą siostrę, lecz później zaczyna ją przepraszać za wszystko, mówi jej, że spotkają się jeszcze któregoś dnia, a następnie zasztyletowują ją ponownie. frame|220px|Rebekah jest wściekła na Klausa. W odcinku Dangerous Liaisons, Elijah odsztyletowuje Rebekah, która później wbija w Klausa jeden ze sztyletów. Ona jak i jej rodzeństwo postanawia opuścić Klausa na zawsze, pozostawiając go samego, aż do momentu, w którym widzi swoją zmarłą matkę. Pod koniec dnia, Rebekah postanawia spotkać się z Eleną, która ją zdradziła wbijając jej sztylet i pragnie ją zabić. Elijah powstrzymuje swoją siostrę przed ugryzieniem Eleny. Po przybyciu do domu, Rebekah zostaje zastraszona przez Klausa, któremu nie podobały się jej intencje wobec sobowtóra. Kol broni Rebekah przed Klausem. Po opuszczeniu rezydencji Klausa, Rebekah idzie do Mystic Grilla, by zaprosić Matta na bal. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah tańczy z Damonem na balu. Kiedy bal już się zaczął, Rebekah wraz z Kolem planują zabić Matta, by Elena cierpiała. Po rozmowie z Mattem, Rebekah zaczyna do niego czuć sympatię i nie chce go tak na prawdę zabijać. Mówi Kolowi, że nie chce by cierpieli niewinni ludzie, lecz Pierwotny nie poddaje się tak łatwo i tuż po przemówieniu ich matki postanawia zabić Matta. Na szczęście chłopak zostaje uratowany przez Damona, z którym później Rebekah się spotyka i razem lądują ze sobą w łóżku. Następnego ranka, Rebekah budzi się obok Damona w jego łóżku. Kiedy ma zamiar już wychodzić, Damon odprowadza ją i otwiera drzwi przed którymi stoi Elena. Rebekah wita ją z sarkastycznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Po powrocie do domu zostaje wyśmiana przez swoich braci, którzy postanawiają wyjść na miasto trochę się zabawić. frame|Rebekah chce podpalić Elenę.Rebekah pozostaje z Elijah, który mówi jej, że martwi się o zachowanie ich matki, ale ta wierzy kobiecie w jej prawdziwy powód powrotu. Później Elijah porywa Elenę do jaskini, natomiast Rebekah ma ją pilnować. W między czasie Alaric wbija sztylet w ciało Kola, co poprzez połączenie spowodowało, że wszyscy Pierwotni zostali zasztyletowani z wyjątkiem Klausa. Rebekah na chwilę została zneutralizowana, co Elena wykorzystała i uciekła. Kiedy Pierwotna wróciła do życia, dościgła Elenę, lecz ta już była w miejscu w jaskini, gdzie żaden wampir nie wejdzie. Rebekah chce podpalić Elenę, ale ta mówi jej, że wie dlaczego to robi. Panna Mikaelson mówi jej, że Salvatore'owie rozwiązali problem, zmieniając matkę Bonnie w wampira. Pod koniec dnia Rebekah odkrywa historię białego dębu ze znaczków na ścianie jaskini. Okazuje się, że pierwotnie spalony biały dąb został zastąpiony nowym, co oznacza, że Pierwotni są w niebezpieczeństwie. W kolejnym dniu rano Rebekah spotyka się z panią burmistrz, by wydobyć od niej informacje, gdzie znajduje się stare drzewo, które może ją i jej rodzeństwo zabić. Później zauważywszy Stefana i Damona przy barze, podchodzi do nich i zaczyna pytać się o tartaki, które kiedyś należały do rodziny Salvatorów, lecz Damon nie odpowiada jej na to pytanie. Później rozmowa przechodzi na temat zabójstw w 1912 roku oraz o Sage. Rebekah mówi im, że znała pewną Sage, którą nazywa "wyjątkową zdzirą". thumb|left|220px|"Ukradłam to od Nika, który sam ukradł to od królowej" Podczas ceremonii odnowienia mostu Wickery, Rebekah spotyka Damona, który rozmawia razem z Sage. Później podczas imprezy u Salvatore'a, Rebekah zostaje przez niego uwiedziona. Kiedy śpi Sage dostaje się do jej umysłu, by zobaczyć jej myśli. Sage dowiaduje się, że Rebekah szuka resztek białego dębu po czym przekazuje tą wiedzę Damonowi za pomocą umysłu. Później jednak Sage pomaga Rebekah informując ją o planie Damona, który chce zabić wszystkich Pierwotnych wraz z ukochanym Sage, Finnem. Rebekah spala biały dąb z mostu Wickery tym samym niszcząc go na zawsze. thumb|220px|Rebekah torturuje Damona. Po porwaniu Finna, by wrócił do miasta z powrotem, Rebekah postanawia zemścić się na Damonie, któremu uwierzyła, że ją na prawdę lubi. Przychodzi do pensjonatu Salvatorów, atakuje Damona po czym go porywa i zaprowadza do Klausa. Później spuszcza z niego krew, by pozbyć się werbeny z jego organizmu oraz zaczyna go torturować. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah rozmawia z matką. W odcinku Heart of Darkness, Esther wraca do miasta, co Rebekah się nie podoba. Rebekah i Esther rozmawiają, kiedy nagle Esther upada na ziemie i wydaje się być martwa. Pod koniec odcinka okazuje się, że Esther opanowała ciało Rebekah w celu zabicia Pierwotnych. Kolejnego dnia Esther w ciele Rebekah daje Klausowi "ostatni kołek z białego dębu", a on spala go bez wahania. Później Esther/Rebekah idzie do apartamentu Alarica, gdzie są wszystkie trumny i Esther trzyma swoje ciało, do którego wraca. Jest to drugi raz, w którym Rebekah zostaje zneutralizowana i nieobecna na szkolnej potańcówce. Pod koniec odcinka, Klaus odsztyletowuje Rebekah. Kiedy Rebekah postanawia posprzątać po szkolnej potańcówce, którą ominęła, nagle pojawia się w szkole Caroline, która chce jej pomóc. W trakcie sprzątania, Caroline mówi jej, że przykro jej z powodu Esther. Kiedy Rebekah odchodzi z sali, spotyka na korytarzu Alarica, który atakuje ją i próbuje ją zabić, lecz mu się to nie udaje, ponieważ w odpowiedniej chwili przybiega Caroline. Rebekah i Caroline wbijają w ciało Alarica kołek z białego dębu i uciekają. Później Rebekah informuje Klausa o Alaricu i mówi mu, że wyjeżdża z miasta, a on powinien jechać razem z nią, jednak Klaus jej odmawia. thumb|right|200px|Alaric zabija brata Rebekah. Później wieczorem, Rebekah pojawia się na terenie magazynów, by znaleźć Damona, który po nią wcześniej zadzwonił. Nagle Damon pojawia się i mówi jej, by była cicho i by pomogła przenieść ciało Klausa. Alaric niespodziewanie się pojawia i uderza Rebekah na bok, po czym podchodzi do trumny z Klausem i przebija go kołkiem z białego dębu. Rebekah krzyczy z przerażeniem i chce powstrzymać Pierwotnego, lecz Damon ją zatrzymuje i mówi jej, żeby uciekała jak najprędzej. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah informuje Elijah, że Klaus nie żyje. Później Rebekah spotyka się z Elijah w lesie i mówi mu, że Klaus jest martwy. Oboje pocieszają się z powodu utraty brata. Rebekah informuje także Elijah, że Tyler Lockwood również nie żyje, ale jakoś inne wampiry z linii krwi Klausa ocalały. Rebekah dzwoni do Stefana i gratuluje mu, że zdołał przeżyć. Informuje go także, że Elijah rozmawiał niedawno z Eleną i dowiedział się, że ona i Matta za nie długo wrócą do miasta. Stefan jest zaskoczony tym, że Rebekah jest jeszcze w mieście, kiedy Elijah mówił mu, że będą natychmiast opuszczać miasto. Rebekah mówi mu, że jest zmęczona uciekaniem, jako, że spędziła prawie całe życie uciekając z Klausem przed Mikaelem. thumb|245px|Rebekah powoduje wypadek Matta i Eleny.Informuje go również o tym, że Klaus jest martwy, a ona i jej bracia mogli przetrwać, Alaric musi zginąć i mówi mu, że zna jego jedyną słabość jaką jest Elena. Stefan uprzedza Pierwotną, że zawarli rozejm, ale ona twierdzi, że już się skończył, ze względu na śmierć jej brata, a Elena jest za to odpowiedzialna. Kiedy samochód Matta i Eleny jedzie w kierunku mostu, nagle Elena zauważa stojącą przed nimi Rebekah. Matt by w nią nie uderzyć, mocno skręca i razem z Eleną wpada do wody. }} |-|Sezon 4= frame|right|Rebekah i Caroline zostają złapane przez Radę. Następnego dnia rano, Rebekah jest nadal zdruzgotana śmiercią Klausa. Damon przychodzi do niej i atakuje ją kołkiem z białego dębu. Rebekah później budzi się obok Caroline w samochodzie, który zmierza w kierunku domu Pastora. Nagle samochód się wywraca i ich oczom ukazuje się postać Tylera. Klaus w ciele Tylera ratuje Caroline. Gdy Pierwotna pyta co z nią, Klaus zdradza jej, że jednak żyje, zwracając się do niej "mała siostrzyczko". Rebekah została zabrana na farmę Pastora, gdzie została umieszczona w oddzielnej klatce wraz z Elenę i Stefanem. frame|left|"Kochałam cię ponad wszystko i cię to nawet nie obchodzi." Po tym jak pomaga Elenie się pożywić, zostaje wypuszczona wolno. Gdy wraca do domu jej brat pojawia się przed nią już w swoim ciele. Rebekah mówi mu, że zawsze była przy nim, kiedy Finn, Elijah lub Kol nie byli oraz że nigdy nie przestała go kochać mimo wszystko. Rebekah uświadamia sobie, że Klaus wcale ją nie kocha i w złości niszczy ostatnie worki z krwią Eleny do tworzenia nowych hybryd. Wściekły Klaus wypiera się jej, mówi, że już nie jest jego siostrą i nie należy już do rodziny, po czym skręca jej kark. Później Rebekah wyprowadza się od Klausa i wprowadza się do własnego domu, w którym chce zrobić parapetówkę. Rebekah roznosi ulotki po szkole i idzie do klasy historycznej, która kiedyś była klasą Alarica. Tam spotyka Elenę, z którą dochodzi do małej konfrontacji. Zezłoszczona Elena rzuca ołówkiem w stronę Pierwotnej, lecz ta łapie go i trafia w ramię Gilbertówny. Później znajduje Elenę w toalecie i żeby ją jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować marze jej twarz krwią nie dawno ugryzionej Heather. Rebekah zaprasza również Matta na swoją imprezę, ale ten nie chce z nią rozmawiać. Przeprasza go, za to co się stało na moście i mówi mu, że nigdy nie chciała go zranić. thumb|220px|Rebekah ma halucynacje. Elena przychodzi jednak na imprezę Rebekah, która nie jest zachwycona tym faktem. Panna Gilbert pyta ją otwarcie czy to ona stoi za wysadzeniem farmy Pastora, lecz Pierwotna odpowiada jej, że nie obchodzi ją żadna wiejska farma. Jest tak zdenerwowana na Elenę, że zabiera jej pierścionek, który chronił ją przed słońcem i rzuca go do śmieci. Po odzyskaniu swojego pierścionka Elena postanawia zemścić się na Pierwotnej i dodaje do piwa trochę tojadu. Rebekah zaczyna źle się czuć. Później pod wieczór ma halucynacje, w których pojawia się Matt i mówi jej, że nigdy nie będzie kochana, a ona po prostu wyrywa mu serce. Kiedy impreza wreszcie się skończyła dochodzi do pierwszego spotkania Rebekah i April. Rebekah dostrzega to, że obie mają wiele ze sobą wspólnego, dlatego postanawia jej pomóc odkryć co tak na prawdę wydarzyło się na farmie jej ojca. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah rozmawia ze Stefanem w Grillu. Po zaprzyjaźnieniu się z April, Rebekah próbuje przypodobać się Mattowi i kupuje mu nowy samochód, ale on nie chce przyjąć od niej żadnych prezentów. Później rozmawia z Klausem, który mówi jej, że Bractwo Pięciu wciąż istnieje i pragnie, by dołączyła do niego i mu pomogła, ale ona odmawia, mówiąc, że nie obchodzi ją to. Następnie Rebekah pojawia się z April w Mystic Grillu, obie rozmawiają ze sobą, gdy nagle pojawia się Stefan, dosiada się do nich i zaurocza April, by nie pamiętała o czym będzie rozmawiać z Rebekah. Stefan mówi Pierwotnej, że Klaus chce się pogodzić. Rebekah postanawia spotkać się z Klausem, dlatego przychodzi do niego ze Stefanem na obiad. Podczas obiadu, Klaus opowiada Stefanowi o Alexandrze, o jego pierwszym spotkaniu z Bractwem Pięciu oraz o tym, że ponoć istnieje broń, która może być tylko odnaleziona dzięki znaku łowcy i mieczowi Alexandra. thumb|right|220px|Rebekah podczas obiadu u Klausa. Kiedy Klaus każe siostrze powiedzieć czym była ta broń, ta mówi, że to nie była broń, lecz lekarstwo na wampiryzm. Rebekah pyta co chcą z tą informacją zrobić, Klaus mówi jej, że jej nie powie, ponieważ nie można jej ufać. Pierwotna od razu orientuje się, że Klaus chce dać lekarstwo Elenie, aby mógł ponownie mieć nowe hybrydy, po czym wychodzi z jego domu. Później po otrzymaniu SMS-a, przychodzi do pensjonatu Salvatorów i mówi Stefanowi, że chce odzyskać lekarstwo. Pyta się go również, czy wziął by sam lekarstwo czy oddał go Elenie, lecz ten odpowiada jej, że jeśli Elena nie przyjmie lekarstwa to zacznie zabijać, co spowoduje, że wyłączy swoje emocje. Rebekah wtedy mówi mu, że nie może pozwolić na to, by Klaus dostał to czego chce i kiedy już chce wychodzić, Stefan mówi jej, że przyjął by lekarstwo, jeśli oznaczało by to, że mógł by mieć dzieci, zestarzeć się, umrzeć i być pochowany razem z Eleną. Rebekah wyznaje mu, że zakopała ciało Alexandra wraz z jego mieczem tam gdzie mieli się kiedyś pobrać. Pierwotna nagle orientuje się, że powiedziała Stefanowi to co chciał na prawdę uzyskać od niej, czyli miejsce pochówku miecza jej byłego ukochanego. Nagle pojawia się Klaus ze sztyletem i z pomocą Stefana zasztyletowuje swoją siostrę. W odcinku O Come, All Ye Faithful zostaje ujawnione, że Stefan ukrył ciało Pierwotnej w trumnie w tunelu, lecz później przenosi ją piwnicy Lockwoodów. Dowiedziawszy się z rozmowy Caroline ze Stefanem, April idzie do piwnicy, otwiera trumnę i wyciąga sztylet z ciała Rebekah. thumb|245px|left|Rebekah skręca kark Elenie. Pojawiając się niespodziewanie w liceum w Mystic Falls, Rebekah nie traci czasu i widząc Elenę rozmawiającą z April skręca jej kark. Później próbuje zmusić Stefana, Elenę i Caroline, by odpowiedzieli na jej pytania dotyczące poszukiwań lekarstwa, co prowadzi do ujawnienia, że Elena i Stefan ze sobą zerwali. thumb|220px|Rebekah przepytuje Caroline, Stefana i Elenę. Rebekah chce wiedzieć od Eleny dlaczego ze sobą zerwali, lecz Stefan ujawnia jedynie, że przespała się z Damonem. Pierwotna przymusza Elenę, by powiedziała dlaczego to zrobiła i Gilbertówna mówi jej, że nie przespała się z Damonem ze względu na więź, która ich łączy, tylko dlatego, że jest w nim zakochana. Później jednak Caroline zmienia temat i rozmawiają o lekarstwie. Rebekah dowiaduje się od Stefana, że Profesor Shane wie, gdzie można je znaleźć. Panna Mikaelson dzwoni do Tylera i mówi mu, że ma przyjść do szkoły, ponieważ ma ze sobą Caroline. Nagle w szkole pojawia się Kol, który porwał Shane'a. Rebekah i Kol przesłuchają go, lecz on nie chce nic powiedzieć, co więcej nie może zostać zauroczony. Pierwotna zostawia Kola z Shanem i wraca do biblioteki. Mówi Caroline, Stefanowi i Elenie, że zagrają w "prawdę czy wyzwanie". Elena wybiera wyzwanie, lecz Rebekah oszukuje i zmusza ją by powiedziała Stefanowi prawdę o Damonie. Kiedy Elena mówi Stefanowi co czuje tak na prawdę do Damona, Rebekah pyta go czy to boli. Później przychodzi Tyler, którego zmusza, żeby się przemienił, a resztę zmusza do pozostania w bibliotece. Mówi im również, że teraz kiedy ma Shane'a już ich nie potrzebuje. Rebekah przychodzi z powrotem do Kola i nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego Shane sam chce mieć lekarstwo skoro jest człowiekiem. Shane mówi im, że lekarstwo jest potrzebne dla Silasa. Kol mówi, że Silas wszystkich zabije, ale Rebekah nie wierzy w to, mówiąc, że on nawet nie istnieje. Shane mówi im, że to nie prawda i że wie nawet gdzie jest pochowany. Przyznaje się również, że to on wysadził farmę Pastora właśnie dla Silasa. Słysząc to, Kol postanawia go zabić. thumb|left|220px|Rebekah rozmawia ze Stefanem. Pierwotna znajduje Elenę i Stefana. Nie może uwierzyć, że Stefan nadal ochrania Elenę. Rebekah pyta się go czy musi "wyrwać twe krwawiące serce z twej klatki piersiowej i pokazać ci rany wyrządzone przez Elenę Gilbert?". Mówi mu również, że jeśli chce może wymazać wszystkie jego wspomnienia związane z Elenę. Kiedy Stefan się na to zgadza, Rebekah mówi mu, że to było by zbyt proste i mówi mu, żeby uznał to jako zemstę za to co wcześniej jej zrobił. Później puszcza go wolno. W odcinku Catch Me If You Can,... Pod wieczór Stefan pojawia się u Pierwotnej w domu. Oboje ze sobą rozmawiają, a później lądują ze sobą w łóżku. frame|Rebekah na odwołanej szkolnej potańcówce. W odcinku A View To A Kill, po tym jak szkolna potańcówka stylizowana na lata 80. zostaje odwołana przez burmistrza Hopkinsa, Stefan znajduje czarujący sposób na to, żeby wynagrodzić to rozczarowanej Rebekah. Razem spędzają ze sobą cały dzień i oboje dowiadują się, że mają więcej wspólnego niż myśleli. Rebekah postanawia nadal z nim współpracować mimo, że on jak i jego przyjaciele zabili później Kola. W odcinku Into the Wild, W odcinku Stand By Me, W odcinku Bring It On, W odcinku Because the Night, Rebekah śledzi Damona i Elenę aż do Nowego Jorku. Jest zaskoczona, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Damon potajemnie szuka lekarstwa. Rebekah proponuje Elenie, by razem poszukały leku na wampiryzm. Elena odrzuca propozycję i tym samym frustruje Pierwotną. Później, jednak akceptuje ofertę, kiedy zauważa, że Damon nie przestanie próbować póki nie znajdzie lekarstwa dla niej. Rebekah wraz z Eleną kradną samochód Damonowi i opuszczają Nowy Jork w poszukiwaniu Katherine, która jest w posiadania tego czego one chcą. W odcinku American Gothic, Rebekah i Elena znajdują Katherine w Willoughby w stanie Pensylwania, gdzie wampirzyca zauroczyła całe miasteczko. Kiedy Elena udaje Katherine, by spotkać się z tajemniczym "EM" (później okazuje się, że to Elijah), Rebekah w tym czasie ma oko na Katherine. Później do miasteczka przyjeżdża Stefan z Damonem, z którymi później idzie do domu Katherine, by ta dała im lekarstwo. Kiedy Rebekah przeszukuje pomieszczenia w budynku, Damon zauważa, że lekarstwo zostało umieszczone w akwarium z werbeną. .... frame|left|Rebekah na balu studniówkowym. W odcinku Pictures of You, Elijah zgadza się oddać lekarstwo Rebekah, lecz ona musi udowodnić mu, że przez cały dzień nie użyje żadnej z wampirzych umiejętności. Klaus mówi jej, że kiedy będzie już schorowana i zacznie umierać, prosząc go o jego krew, on jej nie pomoże. Później, podczas spaceru przez miasto Rebekah opowiada Elenie o tym wszystkim. Elena mówi jej, że pojawi się na balu studniówkowym, aby dopilnować, by Rebekah wzięła lekarstwo. Obie wchodzą do sklepu z sukniami wieczorowymi, gdzie spotykają Caroline i Bonnie. Rebekah milczy, kiedy dochodzi do wymiany słów między Eleną i Caroline. Podczas balu, Rebekah podchodzi do Matta i pyta się go czy on i Bonnie są ze sobą, skoro ze sobą przyszli, lecz on mówi jej, że są tylko przyjaciółmi. Następnie pyta go, czy według niego mogłaby by być dobrym człowiek. On odpowiada jej, że nie, ponieważ nigdy nie widział, żeby kiedykolwiek zrobiła coś dobrego. Później Rebekah rozmawia z April i prosi ją, by zrobiła z niej "królową balu". April nie zgadza się na to i mówi jej, że nie może jej zmusić, ponieważ pije herbatę z werbeną. Rebekah mówi jej, że nie chciała jej wcale zahipnotyzować, lecz gdy Elena to słyszy chwyta April za szyję i przyciskając do ściany, mówi jej, że Rebekah ma zostać "królową balu", bo inaczej ją zabije. Pierwotna nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego Elena to zrobiła i ma do niej pretensje. Kiedy Rebekah siedzi samotnie przy stoliku, podchodzi do niej Matt. Pyta jej się czy widziała Bonnie. Pierwotna mówi mu, że prawdopodobnie jest w łazience, tam gdzie wszystkie dziewczyny są, a następnie prosi go, by z nią zatańczył. Podczas tańca, Rebekah mówi Mattowi, że chciała by być taka jak on, dlatego tak bardzo liczy się z jego zdaniem. Mówi mu także, że mimo, że jest tylko człowiekiem, jest tak bardzo przepięknie ludzkim. Rebekah podchodzi do Eleny i pyta jej się co ją ominęło. Elena wyjaśnia jej, że Bonnie ukazał się Silas pod postacią Jeremy'ego, co oznacza, że wciąż jest mu potrzebna, by rzucić zaklęcie. Elena mówi jej także, że skoro nie można zabić Silasa, to trzeba zabić Bonnie. Pierwotna ostrzega Matta, że Elena coś knuje związku z Bonnie i mówi mu, że jak coś to nie wie tego od niej. Później pojawia się, kiedy Matt trzyma w ramionach April ugryzioną przez Elenę. Początkowo nie chce podać swojej krwi April, ponieważ nie mogłaby dostać wtedy lekarstwa od Elijah, jednak Matt przekonuje ją i ratuje dziewczynę. W odcinku The Originals, Rebekah dowiaduje się od Elijah, że Klaus wyjechał do Nowego Orleanu. Pierwotna nie chce jechać tam i pomóc swojemu bratu. |-|Sezon 5= thumb|200px|Pocałunek Rebekah i Matta. The Originals |-|Sezon 1= frame|left|Rebekah rozmawia z Elijah.Kiedy Elijah poznaje Hayley Marshall, pokazuje jej poprzez telepatię dotykową historię jego rodziny. W pierwszym obrazie ukazuje jej Rebekah, która jeszcze jako człowiek obserwuje jego i Klausa, kiedy walczą ze sobą na miecze. Rebekah odbiera telefon od Elijah, który ma nadzieję przekonać ją, by przybyła do Nowego Orleanu. Informuje ją co się u nich dzieje i jak zachowuje się Klaus po tym jak dowiedział się, że będzie mieć dziecko z Hayley. Elijah dzwoni po raz kolejny do Rebekah, jednak ona nie odbiera telefonu od niego, ponieważ nie chce być przekonywana do tego, aby pomóc Klausowi. W pewnym momencie Rebekah chce oddzwonić do swojego brata, jednak ten nie odbiera. Pierwotna postanawia pojechać do Nowego Orleanu. frame|Rebekah przyjeżdża do Nowego Orleanu. W odcinku House of the Rising Son, po 3 miesiącach, Rebekah w końcu dołącza do swoich braci w Nowym Orleanie. Pragnie zobaczyć się z Elijah, więc przyjeżdża, żeby go odnaleźć. Rebekah przychodzi do domu Klausa i zastaje Hayley, która ją wita. Mówi jej, że Elijah zaginął i nie wie gdzie on jest. Hayley informuje ją także, że Elijah miał zapewnić ochronę dla jej nienarodzonego dziecka i nagle zniknął. Rebekah od razu domyśla się, że za zniknięciem jej brata stoi Klaus, dlatego zaczyna krzyczeć obelgi, wiedząc, że Klaus je słyszy i się zjawi. Nagle Klaus się pojawia, tak jak tego się spodziewała, ale nic jej nie mówi o Elijah. Rebekah postanawia przeszukać dom z pomocą Hayley, której wyjaśnia jak Klaus radził sobie z rodzeństwem, kiedy było mu nie posłuszne. Pierwotna znajduje trumny, w których Klaus przetrzymywał ją i jej rodzeństwo, lecz trumny Elijah nie było. Rebekah mówi jej, że jest pewna, że Klaus coś z nim zrobił oraz mówi jej, że powinna znaleźć sposób na złamanie uroku czarownic i wydostanie się z miasta, ponieważ Klaus prawdopodobnie po urodzeniu dziecka umieści ją w jednej z trumien. Później Rebekah spotyka się z czarownicą Sophie i każe jej, by za pomocą sztyletu odnalazła Elijah, jednak ta jej odmawia mówiąc, że nie może uprawiać magii, ponieważ to grozi jej śmiercią ze strony Marcela. Rebekah grozi jej, ale z szacunku dla Elijah wymyśla własny alternatywny plan. Pyta się Sophie, dlaczego czarownice po prostu nie wyjadą, lecz ta odpowiada jej, że nie mogą, ponieważ uprawiają rodową magię, którą czerpią od swoich przodków z cmentarza Lafayette, dlatego są tak silne i potężne. Rebekah mówi jej, że plan czarownic, by mieć Klausa po swojej stronie w wojnie przeciwko Marcelowi jest dosyć nierozsądny, ponieważ Klaus kocha Marcela jak syna. Po rozmowie z Sophie, Rebekah spotyka się z Marcelem i mówi mu, że szuka Elijah, ale on tylko mówi jej, że nie ma zamiaru wtrącać się w ich sprawy rodzinne. W odcinku Moon Over Bourbon Street, Elijah wspomina, że minął już miesiąc odkąd Rebekah wyjechała. |-|Sezon 2= W odcinku The Map of Moments, Rebekah próbuje przywrócić rodzinne święto. Widząc jak Esther wpływa na umysł Elijah, Pierwotna postanawia zaryzykować swój wampiryzm i swoje ciało w celu powstrzymania planu matki. Spotyka się z czarownicą i mówi jej, że chce być znów człowiekiem. Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|leftRebekah jest piękną i bardzo atrakcyjną kobietą. Ma lodowo/naturalne blond włosy, błękitne oczy, pełne usta i bladą skórę. Jest również wysoka i szczupła. Ma ponad 1000 lat, ale wygląda na około 18-19 lat. Ze wszystkich Pierwotnych, Rebekah wygląda najmłodziej. W zakresie poczucia mody, Rebekah na ogół nosi stylowe i kobiece ubrania zawsze w komplecie z odpowiednią biżuterią, np. długie naszyjniki lub wisiorki, zwisające kolczyki. Najczęściej ubrania są koloru bieli, czerni, brązu lub szarości. Często nosi buty na niskim/płaskim obcasie a do tego najczęściej ciemne dżinsy lub legginsy. Najczęściej ma kręcone lub falowane włosy, jednak czasami możemy ją zobaczyć w wyprostowanych włosach lub w jakimś upięciu. Rzadko kiedy używa jakiś akcesoriów do włosów. W latach młodości, Rebekah miała długie, do pasa falowane włosy, często związane w warkocz. Osobowość Jako człowiek thumb|180px|Rebekah jako człowiek. Jako człowiek Rebekah była opiekuńczą, wspierającą, wrażliwą i ogólnie słodką nastoletnią dziewczyną. Kochała swoją rodzinę, jednak jak reszta rodzeństwa bała się swojego ojca. Rebekah bardzo troszczyła się o swoich braci, jednak najbliższą więź miała ze swoim przyrodnim bratem Niklausem. Bardzo jej się nie podobało, jak jej ojciec dręczył Klausa i była nawet gotowa zabić Mikaela, gdyby Elijah jej nie powstrzymał. Chciała zażyć lekarstwo na wampiryzm, żeby znowu być człowiekiem. Jako Pierwotna leftPoczątkowo osobowość Rebekah w serii jest niekonsekwentna, złośliwa i mściwa. Po przemianie, aspekty jej osobowości zostały podwyższone. Po śmierci matki, Rebekah boleje głęboko, czasami nawet ją wykrzykuje przez sen. Po spędzeniu wieków z Niklausem, z którym dzieli bliską więź, stała się zależna od niego, choć nie lubiła jak podejmował za nią decyzje. Po tym jak Klaus złamał jej serce, Rebekah zbudowała emocjonalny mur, przez który jest postrzegana jako agresywna i okrutna. Jednak pomimo jej agresywnego charakteru, wykazała się emocjonalnie krucha. Bardzo chce być jak normalna nastolatka i pragnie mieć normalne życie, które ją ominęło. Rebekah również kocha swoich wszystkich braci i nie podobało się jej, jak Klaus ich sztyletował i trzymał w trumnach. Również była wstrząśnięta śmiercią dwóch braci - Finna i Kola, jednak mimo tego nie chciała ich pomścić. Zdolności |-|Jako czarownica (obecnie)= Poprzez wykorzystanie sił nadprzyrodzonych oraz potęgę żywiołów, czarownice posiadają wiele magicznych zdolności. Dzięki doświadczeniu oraz odpowiedniemu treningowi, ich moce się umacniają. *'Przywoływanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów' - akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux ma dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. |-|Jako Pierwotna (dawniej)= Rebekah jest najmłodsza z Pierwotnych, ale nadal jest bardzo silna i szybka. *'Siła' - frame|Rebekah rzuca Katherine o ziemię.jako Pierwotna wampirzyca, Rebekah jest o wiele silniejsza od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jest w stanie odciąć głowy innym gatunkom zwykłym machnięciem ręki oraz roztrzaskać okna i drzwi przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Kiedy Klaus dusił Hayley, Rebekah używając swojej siły była w stanie go od niej odciągnąć. Rebekah również była w stanie z łatwością pokonać i rzucić Marcela - 200 letniego wampira o ścianę i zabić osiem wampirów. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jej siła rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Szybkość' - jako Pierwotny wampirzyca, Rebekah jest o wiele szybsza od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jest w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty, i przebiec odcinek trasę wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jej szybkość rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- frame|Rebekah używa perswazji.jako Pierwotny wampirzyca, Rebekah ma bardzo wyczulone zmysły, które wykraczają poza zmysły innych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jej zmysły rosną wraz z wiekiem. *'Zręczność' - jako Pierwotna wampirzyca, Rebekah posiada nadludzką zręczność. Może bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. *'Niezwykła odporność' - jako Pierwotna wampirzyca, Rebekah jest odporna na wszystkie choroby. Jest w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż inne wampiry, wilkołaki, zwykli mieszańcy i ludzie. Nawet drewno i werbena nie jest w stanie na długo powstrzymać Pierwotną. Jej odporność jest bliska niezniszczalności, jako że żaden Pierwotny nigdy nie został rozczłonkowany. *'Szybka regeneracja' - jako Pierwotna wampirzyca, rany zadane Rebece goją się szybciej niż innym wampirom, wilkołakom, zwykłym mieszańcom i ludziom. *'Perswazja' - jako Pierwotna wampirzyca, Rebekah może zahipnotyzować ludzi, wampiry i zwykłych mieszańców. Jednak nie jest w stanie zahipnotyzować innych bytów nadprzyrodzonych. *'Kontrola snów - 'frame|Rebekah wgryza się w ciało dziewczyny za pomocą kłów.Pierwotne wampiry mogą kontrolować sny i podświadomość. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Kontrola emocji - '''Pierwotne wampiry mogą wyciszać emocje, sprawiać że zabijanie staje się łatwiejsze. Jednak ich człowieczeństwo zawsze będzie starało się powrócić. *'Kły - jak wszystkie wampiry, Rebekah może wydobyć z zębów kły wraz z czerwonymi, krwawiącymi oczami. *'Nieśmiertelność '- Rebekah jest nieśmiertelna. Nie może się zestarzeć ani zachorować. Tylko kołek z Białego Dębu może ją zabić. Rebekah nie musi jeść, pić i oddychać. Posiada również doskonałą pamięć, oraz sprytną inteligencję. *'''Dotykowa telepatia - Pierwotni są wstanie wyświetlić swoje wspomnienia innym istotom za pomocą dotyku. Słabości *'Werbena - '''werbena osłabia Pierwotnych. Osoby które spożyły werbenę, lub noszą ją w biżuterii są odporne na ich hipnozę. Odporność Pierwotnych na werbenę jest większa, niż odporność zwykłych wampirów. *'Kołek z białego dębu -''' to od niego pochodzi nieśmiertelność Pierwotnych, i jest jedyną bronią mogą ich zabić. Kołek po przebiciu Pierwotnego ulega spaleniu, wyjątkiem jest nieśmiertelny kołek z białego dębu (połączenie zwykłego z pierścieniem Gilberta) *'Sztylety z popiołem białego dębu - '''srebrny sztylet z popiołem białego dębu jest w stanie unieruchomić Pierwotnego, na tak długi czas, jaki serce Pierwotnego jest nim przebite. *'Ukąszenie wilkołaka - nie zabija Pierwotnego, jednak go osłabia i powoduje halucynacje. Organizm Pierwotnego jest w stanie sam usunąć jad wilkołaka. *'''Czary - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira.frame|Rebekah cierpi z powodu magii. *'Światło słoneczne -' może ich poparzyć, ale nie może ich zabić. Wszyscy Pierwotni zaopatrzeni są w pierścienie z kamieniem szlachetnym (lapis lazuli), które mają ich chronić. *'Zaproszenie' '- '''Pierwotny, jak normalny wampir musi zostać zaproszony do siedzib zamieszkanych przez ludzi. Od tej reguły odstępują szpitale, hotele itp. *'Klątwa łowcy -''' gdyby Pierwotny zabił jednego z łowców Bractwa Pięciu, byłby torturowany przez swoje halucynacje, aż do momentu w którym sam by się zabił lub potencjalny łowca zabije swoją pierwszą ofiarę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset '' *''The Departed '' Sezon 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''Graduation'' Sezon 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' The Originals: Sezon 1 *''Always and Forever *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville *''From a Cradle to a Grave The Originals: Sezon 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Every Mother's Son'' (retrospekcje) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (w ciele nieznanej czarownicy) }} Relacje |-|Partnerzy= Marcel Gerard Stefan Salvatore Matt Donovan frame|left|Rebekah tańczy z Mattem na balu. frame|Rebekah całuje Matta. W czwartym sezonie w finałowym odcinku Rebekah i Matt obiecują sobie cudowną podróż w wakacje. Damon Salvatore |-|Rodzina= Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus jest starszym przyrodnim bratem Rebekah od strony matki. Ze wszystkich z rodzeństwa, jest najbliżej niej i troszczy się o nią, chociaż często ma trudności w okazywaniu jej swoich uczuć. Oboje są lojalni wobec siebie. Kiedy Klaus został "zabity" przez Alarica w odcinku The Departed, Rebekah była załamana po stracie swojego brata, którego tak bardzo kochała. Rebekah mści się za to, powodując wypadek przez co Elena później staje się wampirem. Gdy Pierwotna dowiaduje się w premierowym odcinku czwartego sezonu, że jednak Klaus żyje, ich relacja się pogarsza, gdy ten woli ratować Caroline niż ją. Później Rebekah mówi Klausowi, że nigdy nie przestała go kochać mimo wszystkiego co jej wyrządził i zawsze była przy nim. Klaus zasztyletowuje ją. Elijah Mikaelson Kol Mikaelson frame|Kol umiera na rękach Bex. |-|Przyjaciele= April Young Hayley Marshall |-|Inne= Davina Claire thumb|220px|"Davina, może myślisz, że się o ciebie nie martwię, ale jesteś w błędzie". Rebekah poznaje Davinę, kiedy Marcel przyprowadza ją na poddasze, by ta zobaczyła Elijah. Kiedy czarownica dowiaduje się, że Pierwotna nie była miła dla Marcela, wyrzuca za pomocą telekinezy przez okno. Później Rebekah mówi o niej, jako najpotężniejszej czarownicy, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Później Rebekah i Davina zawierają swego rodzaju przymierzę. Od tej pory Pierwotnej zależy na życiu czarownicy - poniekąd widzi w niej siebie (sama też cierpiała przez złe decyzje innych). Rebekah jest bardzo smutna po śmierci młodej czarownicy i nie kryje się z łzami. Elena Gilbert thumb|220px|left|Rebekah przesłuchuje Elenę. Początkowo Elena i Rebekah były wrogami, aż do momentu, kiedy Elena wyłączyła swoje człowieczeństwo. Rebekah stała się dla Eleny jedyną przyjaciółką, thumb|right|220px|Rebekah zaprzyjaźnia się z Eleną.na której może polegać, ponieważ wszyscy inni się od niej w tamtym czasie odwrócili. Panna Mikaelson i Elena współpracowały razem, by odnaleźć lekarstwo. Elena później przeniosła się także do posiadłości Rebekah. Kiedy Elena już odzyskała swoje człowieczeństwo z powrotem, powiedziała Rebekah, że nigdy nie były ani nie będą przyjaciółkami. Caroline Forbes Rebekah i Caroline poznają się w odcinku The Reckoning. Rebekah przybywa wraz z Klausem i Stefanem do Mystic Falls z Chicago, dowiedziawszy się, że Elena żyje. Rebekah spotyka Caroline, kiedy jest z Tylerem, którego później łapie i przyprowadza Klausowi. Rebekah przytrzymuje Caroline, kiedy Klaus podaje Tylerowi swoją krew, a następnie go zabija. frame|left|Rozmowa między Rebekah a Caroline.Caroline zaczyna czuć nienawiść do Pierwotnej za to co zrobiła. W odcinku Smells Like Teen Spirit, ukazany jest pierwszy dzień nowego roku szkolnego. Caroline spotyka ponownie Rebekah, która popisuje się jako cheerleaderka. Caroline mówi jej, że nie może tak po prostu wejść w ich życie z butami, lecz Rebekah odpowiada jedynie, że jest zainteresowana jedynie jej życiem. Mimo niechęci do siebie nawzajem, thumb|220px|Rebekah i Caroline próbują zabić Alarica.Caroline i Rebekah zaczynają ze sobą współpracować, kiedy muszą zorganizować w szkole potańcówkę w klimacie lat 20. Caroline w pewnym momencie przeprasza Rebekah za to co stało się jej mamie, natomiast Rebekah przeprasza za Alarica. Później Rebekah z pomocą Caroline próbują zabić Alarica kołkiem z białego dębu, lecz im się to nie udaje, dlatego uciekają. Caroline zostaje złapana przez Alarica przy swoim samochodzie, a Rebekah przygląda się jak Pierwotny ciągnie pannę Forbes po ulicy. W pierwszym odcinku piątego sezonu, obie zostają uprowadzone przez członków Rady. Klaus w ciele Tylera ratuje Caroline zostawiając Rebekah samą. Po raz kolejny dziewczyny spotykają się, kiedy Rebekah przychodzi do pensjonatu Salvatorów oferując rozejm. thumb|left|Rebekah uderza Caroline, by ta przestała się ciąć.Rebekah postanawia pomóc Mattowi w nauce, co bardzo złości Caroline. W odcinku The Walking Dead, Rebekah znajduje Caroline, która została zmuszona przez Silasa, by się cięła. Rebekah postanawia odciągnąć ją od tego, jednak nic nie pomaga. Pierwotna uderza Caroline w twarz, co sprawia, że Caroline znów jest sobą, mówiąc do Rebekah "suko". Ciekawostki Zobacz również Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:Zabici przez Mikaela Kategoria:Czarownice